


How i met Mephis:a not-so potter fic

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: is like how i met your mother but in the potterverse





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when a young man called Garrick was wandering through the forest to search some sticks for his wands.  
He picked some sticks from a tree, but he noticed that something was moving in the bushes, he went to see whats happening, a young faun woman, with blonde hair, green eyes,horns…,she was wearing an old dress.  
Garrick: hello  
???: are you a mortal?  
Garrick: im Garrick ollivanderr,nice to meet you.  
The faun woman looked at him with confusion.  
???: im mephis.., why are you here?  
Garrick: im just here to find some materials to my wands.  
Mephis: what´s a wand?  
Garrick: oh, I almost forgot.., a wand is a wizard´s know weapon, and well I work as a wand maker at ollivanders, is in diagon alley.  
Mephis: what?,who?,where?  
Garrick: well, maybe i´ll show you that, follow me.  
Mephis followed the young man, they were at some hill with a tree.  
Mephis: what´s that?  
Garrick:it’s a camera, this how it works, well smile!.  
After they made the photo, mephis looked at the photo.  
Mephis: it´s moving!  
Garrick: is because of magic.  
Mephis: magic?, what´s that?  
Garrick: don’t worry, in diagon alley yours questions will be replied.

Then they arrived to diagon alley, Mephis looked amazed that mortals were doing some magic stuff, she saw some shops, she also notice that people looked disgusted at her.  
Garrick: this is my shop: ollivanders, nice… that shop is honeydukes, you can go, here have some money.  
Later, he was in his shop, then he saw mephis holding a ton of sweets and candies, she was eating a cauldron cake.  
Garrick: oh god, did you bought the entire store?  
Mephis: no, I took the lot and I was eating this cauldron thing and it’s my favorite, so, where I should put all of this.  
Garrick: on that table.  
Mephis stare at the candies, she took a package that contained some candies.  
Garrick: those are bertie bott´s every flavor be..  
He was shocked after he saw that mephis ate the whole package.  
Garrick: did you know that every flavor means every flavor.  
Mephis: it tasted kinda funny.  
Then Mephis took a lemon shaped candy, she tried to read the label of the container: sherber lemon, she ate one of the sweets, but she didn’t like that.  
After that day, mephis stayed with Garrick, they were like a couple, and he taught her about this wizarding world.  
Garrick: remember Mephis, the wand chooses the wizard.  
Mephis: is the wizard that chooses the wand, a wooden stick can’t choose someone.

But one day, they were at the same hill with the tree.  
Garrick: look mephis, I made this for you, it’s a wand with your name on it.  
Mephis:…  
Garrick: you want to say something, let said this both, ok.  
Garrick: 1,2,3…I love y-  
Mephis: we should me other people.  
Garrick:What?,why?  
Mephis: I know that is gonna sound like a pain in the ass, but.., I don’t date mortals, we don’t date mortals.  
Garrick: what do you mean?, I was thinking about being together.  
Mephis: hold your horses, im a monster, a faun, we don’t date humans,ok, also, I don’t want to spend my life making magic sticks, so, thanks for everything, im going to my home.  
Then mephis go away from that hill, Garrick saw her at the distance.  
(cassy: watch this eldain, you can actually pinpoint the second when his heart rips in half, and…Now)

The young heartbroken man returned to his shop, he left the wand in the amount of wands.


	2. epilogue

The eldain brothers were listening to the old man´s story.  
Garrick: and that´s how I met your mother.  
Eldain: wow, this was like the wizard version of how I met your mother.  
Cassy: wow, now eldain, can we go to honeydukes.  
Eldain: alright.

 

The end.


End file.
